Daruma Ujiko
Kyudai Garaki, also known by his villainous alias, Daruma Ujiko, is one of the main antagonists of the manga/anime series My Hero Academia. He is one of All For One's loyal servants and has been nursing him ever since his first defeat against All Might. He is also the scientist that is in charge of creating the Nomus. Following All For One's arrest, Ujiko remained silent in the shadows and continued on with his work on the Nomus. He eventually reached out to Tomura Shigaraki and agreed to provide his services to him after hearing his motivation on destroying society. He is voiced by Minoru Inaba in the Japanese version. In the English dub, he is voiced by Mark Stoddard, who also voices Kazuo Tengan. Personality Daruma has shown to be a bit deranged and psychotic as he's shown to express pride and obsession over the creation of his Nomus, as well as badmouth Tomura Shigaraki. However, he is not completely insane. He appears to know how reality works, as shown when he makes fun of Tomura for his motivation on destroying society simply out of pure hatred. He also appears to prefer keeping himself hidden in the shadows as he demanded the League of Villains to keep their distance away from him and will only show himself if he feels they've proven themselves. Because of this secretive nature, he is never seen out of his hideout and speaks to his fellow villains via through electrical communication devices. Like Gigantomachia, Daruma admires All For One and has been a loyal follower of his for many years. Although he believes Tomura is not fit to be his successor and mocks him for having such childish motives, he is open to cooperating with him out of respect for his master and also he too is interested in seeing what Tomura plans to do with the League of Villains. Later, it is revealed that Daruma and All For One were genuine friends, and he appreciates All For One's support throughout their career to the point where he tears up. Outside of his secret experimental work, he presents himself as a friendly and caretaking doctor to his co-workers and patients at his hospital. Due to this, he earned himself the reputation as being a well-respected and genuine man from various communities. Despite the unethical manner of his experiments, Kyudai shows a more compassionate side towards his creations as revealed in the Paranormal Liberation War Arc. He genuinely cares about his Nomus no matter what type they are, as seen with his grief when Mirko kills his utility Nomu, Johnny and Mocha, and apologises to his army of High-End Nomu for having to leave them to avoid capture. History Background Kyudai was one of All For One's servants that followed him for many years, under his alias. When All For One took him in, Daruma collected the remaining hands of his family members to showcase what Tomura had done to his family. When Tomura broke down into despair, Daruma asks if he could fix him up, but All For One refused as he believed this to be the first step of teaching Tomura how to control his feelings. At one point, Kyudai founded the Jaku General Hospital, where he became the chairman of its board. Afterwards, he devoted his time to funding orphanages and nursing homes across nations. Sometime later, Izuku Midoriya had a doctor's appointment with Kyudai regarding why he did not have a Quirk. Kyudai explained that he was born Quirkless and after an examination on his x-ray, he concluded that Midoriya was not going to develop a Quirk of his own. Pro Hero Arc Daruma had eventually reached out to the League of Villains and provided Dabi the first of his newly evolved Nomus, High-End. Following the defeat of High-End at the end of Endeavor, Dabi requested Daruma to take him away and Daruma proceeded to do so. Meta Liberation Army Arc Prior to the events of the Hero Billboard Chart JP, Daruma was able to make contact with Tomura and the rest of his villains after Gigantomachia had discovered through his radio. He transported the villains to his hideout where he introduced himself under his alias and showcased the Nomus he's been working on. He proposed to work with Tomura if he proved he was actually capable of proving himself as a worthy successor of All For One. When Tomura explained his motives to him, Daruma laughed and described them as nothing but a pipe dream. Nonetheless, Daruma agreed to help as he believed Tomura can make that dream into a reality with his resources. His only request was for him to tame Gigantomachia and only then will he provide his full assets to him. Following the defeat of the Meta Liberation Army, Daruma witnessed that Tomura fulfilled his task. As a result, Daruma kept his word and decided to provide his complete aid to him. Endeavor Agency Arc With the rise of the newly formed Paranormal Liberation Battlefront, Tomura seeks out the doctor himself once more in which he requests that he gains more power from him. While he has no problem doing so, Daruma asks why he would even want more power, in which Tomura tells him that he fulfilled his tasks and he wishes to use everything he can to destroy any remnants of All Might. Pleased with his response, Daruma begins the operation with him. He explains to Tomura that he will gain power greater than even All For One himself and that he might be able to even steal the very Quirk he created; One For All. He warns him that the process would take four months and during this time, he would go through nothing but an experience of endless pain, something that Tomura has no issue with. Paranormal Liberation Arc After Kurogiri's true self awakens for a moment, he gives a hint to his former friends: the word "hospital". This information gets relayed to Detective Naomasa Tsukauchi, who suspects that Dr. Kyudai Garaki is associated with the creation of the Nomus after an undercover agent took a picture showing him using one of his utility Nomus, so an army of Pro Heroes raid Jaku General Hospital to search for him. Eraserhead and Endeavor succeed in finding Kyudai, and to their surprise, they find out that he did have a Quirk since it could be disabled with Erasure: an immortality Quirk that slows down aging akin to All For One. Aizawa angrily confronts Kyudai before he is discovered to be a Double clone seemingly created by Twice. Meanwhile, the real Kyudai is overseeing Tomura's operation while admiring all of the stockpiled Quirks he has in his lab. Suddenly, Mirko charges into the lab, destroying his life's work and killing Johnny by crushing him with a door. Kyudai grieves over Johnny's death, before answering Mirko's question that he is indeed the real deal and not a clone. As she attacks him, a small Nomu intercepts the attack to sacrifice its life for its master. That Nomu is revealed to be named Mocha, who had the Double Quirk sampled from Twice, which allowed him to create a clone of Kyudai the first place. Shocked by the death of another of his creations, Kyudai says that Mocha's bravery will not be in vain and unleashes the army of developing High-End Nomu in his lab to overpower Mirko. He apologises to the High-Ends as he evacuates to avoid capture by the heroes. Trivia *Prior to his proper introduction, it was widely believed that the doctor that examined Midoriya was the same one as the doctor that was seen alongside All For One during his debut, due to the two sharing similar appearances and sharing the same voice actors. **In addition this, Kōhei Horikoshi revealed that the winged Nomu was the grandson of the doctor that examined Midoriya, likely meaning that Daruma would go as far as to experiment on his own family members, showing how cruel he truly is. *In the My Hero Academia Official Character Book 2 Ultra Analysis ''databook, it is revealed that Daruma runs and owns an orphanage, as well as his own private clinics, as means for him and All For One to gather research on Quirks. *Daruma’s original real name was '''Maruta Shiga', as his alias pronounced backward as well as translating to "log", likely referring to his plump and fat appearance. However, due to the controversial nature of his name (in which the term “maruta" was associated with the human victims that were experimented on in Japan’s Unit 731 complex during World War II), his name was later updated in the volume releases. When the volume was aired in China, the Chinese government immediately banned the manga series from the country. **Coincidentally, Kyudai experimenting on humans and converting them into Nomus is similar to how the scientists used human subjects and converted them into horrific weaponry during the experiments, which led many fans to draw comparisons and conclusions. External links *Daruma Ujiko - Boku No Hero Academia Wiki Navigation Category:My Hero Academia Villains Category:Male Category:Manga Villains Category:Anime Villains Category:Doctors and Scientists Category:Psychopath Category:Evil from the Past Category:Non-Action Category:Unseen Category:Opportunists Category:Minion Category:Mutilators Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Liars Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Obsessed Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Graverobbers Category:Karma Houdini Category:Sophisticated Category:Psychological Abusers Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Torturer Category:Criminals Category:Arrogant Category:Deal Makers Category:Delusional Category:Parents Category:Elderly Category:Evil Creator Category:Weapons Dealer Category:Weaklings Category:Cowards